This invention relates to musical cymbals, and, more particularly, to a means for maintaining the tautness in the pedal by which the cymbals are operated.
Conventionally, the tautness in the pedal is maintained by a means as shown in FIG. 5. The pedal 90 is connected by means of a pedal chain 91 to a lower draw bar 62. An upper end of the draw bar 62 connects with a coupling block 50 to which a lower end of an upper draw bar is also connected. A depression of the pedal 90 subsequently causes the upper draw bar, to an upper end of which is attached a top cymbal, to rapidly descend causing the top cymbal (not shown) to crash down on the bottom cymbal (also not shown) producing the appropriate musical effect. Therefore, when at rest, the pedal 90 is raised slightly above the ground, so that the cymbals can be operated by a tap of the foot. Conventionally, such means for holding the pedal 90 slightly above the ground, as well as maintaining a certain amount of tautness in the pedal, is provided in the form of a spring-loaded mechanism. With reference again to FIG. 5, one end of a spring 61 is connected to the coupling block 50 and the other end to a end block 71. The upper draw bar 64, disposed within the central hollow of the spring 61, extends up through the end block 71. When the pedal is depressed, the spring 61 stretches downwardly along with the coupling block 50; however, when the pedal is released, the spring 61 retracts back causing the coupling block 50, and consequently, the pedal 90, to rise.
The particular tautness in the pedal, as well as the height of the pedal above the ground is of interest to the musician who is concerned, not only with the musical integrity of the percussional sound, but also with the "feel" of the instrument. Therefore, the height of the end block 71 above the coupling block 50 is conventionally adjustable in order to regulate the tension in the spring 61. The tube 60 is, therefore, provided with two diametrically opposed slots 63 through which each end of the end block 71 extends. V-type screw threads 72 are provided on the tube 60 in the region of the slots 63. An adjusting block 70, within which both ends of the end block 71 rest, is engageable with the threads 72 such that the end block 71 is raised or lowered by twisting the adjusting block 70.
Although, the "feel" of the pedal is thereby maintained by adjustments to the tension in the spring 61, the prior art possesses four very distinct drawbacks. First, the threading 72 is left exposed to the elements and therefore is easily clogged with dust. Also a user's fingers are easily injured on the threading during adjustment of the end block 71. Furthermore, the slots 63 formed in the tube 60 in the region of the threading 62 causes discontinuities in the threading 62. The threading provided on the inner surface of the adjusting block 70, therefore, does not properly engage with the threading 62 and can grate against the threading 62 causing wear. Moreover, because the adjusting block 70 is also subject to the rather substantial forces applied to the end block 71 due to depression of the pedal, additional stress is placed on the threading 62 causing additional erosion.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.